shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hashiru Hashiru no Mi
Category:Charmanking2198 Hashiru Hashiru no Mi, is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, the ability that this fruit offers is that the more the consumer runs the faster he gets, also for consumers of this fruit, running actually gives them energy not the opposite, and anything that is caused by the speed gained through the ability doesn't harm the consumers. The exact mechanics of the fruit are simple, for each second the consumer runs, the speed of the user will double and would come back to normal after the user stops. This fruit was eaten Becky. Strengths The main strength of this ability is that the more the consumer runs the faster he gets, it isn't exceleration however, instead the speed of the consumer multiplies by two for every second they run, allowing users to attain great speeds. Becky the consumer of the fruit is already exetremly fast thanks to her usage of Soru her intial speed is 50 m/s, with her speed multiplying each second Becky can reach the speed of sound only after running for 3 seconds, giving her great power and speed. it should be noted that Becky's speed isn't bound to multiply each second as Becky her self can stop the multiplying and maintain a certain speed at will, in most cases Becky stops at the speed of sound, as she finds any more would give her too much power, probably more then she can control but she does however resort to using more speed in dire situations. The strength that becky gains using this fruit is incredible, at the speed of sound, each step that becky takes produces shockwaves that are strong enough to shatter glass in the surrounding area, with a rate of 60 to 70 steps a second, she can cause great destruction simply by running, she can also force herself to stop running at will, by doing this Becky can run at exetremly high speeds and then instantly stop herself resulting in exetremly powerful shockwaves that to shoot out of her body. Running at blinding speeds Becky can also create afterimages rather easily. Weaknesses if The consumer stops running, his speed will turn back to normal, and he will have to start all over again and there also several dangers of running at exetremly high speeds, and of course the consumer suffers from stadard Devil Fruit weakness. Techniques Step Second Step Second (Steppu Sekando), is a collection of alll the techniques that Becky use after doubling her speed, using her ability Becky would run for one second or two seconds and then maintain the resulted speed, which is estimated by 100 m/S or 200 m/s. Afterimage: is a technique used by Becky where she would make use of her blinding speed to produce afterimages, she can create one afterimage each second, and continues to produce more and more of these images to confuse the enemy, and then use her blinding speed to attack the latter when distracted, Becky only uses this technique against weaker opponents. Instant Impact: Using her incredible speed, Becky rushes towards the opponent with a speed double of that of a skilled Soru user, she would then attack the latter after hardening her body with Haki so as to not be hurt by the attack herself, either by tackling them or simply punching them, the attack however is so fast and instant and also powerful dealing great damage to those who were hit by it, it has enough power to send any opponent flying in mid air having all types of internal injuries. Flash Lariant: First Becky would harden her arm with Haki, then with an amazing speed, Becky would run towards an opponent and "Lariant" them, striking their chest with her hardened arm, then she would continue to drag them along with her and then stops instantly, throwing the opponent with incredible might and speed, this technique is exetremly powerful, capapble of dealing immense damage to those who were unlucky enough to have it used on them, and is "in most cases" a one-hit kill. Sky Dash: Using her incredible speed, Becky would literally kick the air to fly, and can use it also to run on water, because Becky is already well trained in the usage of Geppo, this doesn't hinder her speed at all allowing for exetrem speeds in mid air. Step Third Step Third (Suteppu Thardo), represents the speed that Becky can reach after running for three seconds non stop, by this time she would reach a speed higher then that of sound, estimated by 400 m/s. in this state becky usally runs in mid air as the entire ground would be destroyed and pulverized if she ran on it which could become troublesome. Heavy Step: With her incredible speed, each step can produce powerful shockwaves that have enough power to shatter glass, with the rate of 80 steps a second, Becky can release 80 of these shockwaves in a second at once, causing great damage to anyone nearby, this is the reason why Third Step is very dangerous to use around allies and innocent bystanders, limiting Becky's usage of this technique. Sonic Bomb: Using her incredible speed, the force she would be shoving the air out of the way with would create a vacuum behind her that would then quickly close, which causes a powerful sonic wave, that explodes causing an exetremly loud sound that can deal great damage to anyone around Becky. Thunder Shock: a powerful technique, where Becky would run at a speed higher then sound, while hardening her arm with Haki and then force her body to stop instantly after running a certain distance and punch the air at the same time with her hardened fists, shortly after that a huge shockwave starts to amass, and then instantly released from becky's hand in the direction that she was running at, the shockwave is exetremly powerful with incredible destructive force, enough to destroy a building at once. Step Final Step Final (Suteppu Finaru) ,this is Becky's last "Step" where she would run for 4 seconds non stop and then sustain the speed that results of it, which is estimated by 800 m/s, more then twice the speed of the sound, a speed that Becky vowed not to exceed under any situation, she only uses this "Step" in dire situations whene she is forced to protect what is truly precious for her or in life and death situations, and never when allies or innocent bystanders are around or anywhere near her. Wind Vortex: With an amazing speed, Becky runs next to an opponent, the vacumm caused by her body's pushing of the air would surround the enemy, where they would be sucked into a powerful vortex that would shoot them in mid air instantly and throw them away in great distances, the most dangerous aspect of this technique is how exetremly difficult it is to dodge. Tornado: Using an incredible speed, Becky runs around an opponent in circles, causing powerful winds that take the form of a small yet powerful tornado that surrounds the enemy, destroying everything inside of it, the destructive force of this techniques is incredible and dangerous. Trivia *Special thanks goes to Reaper for some of the ideas for the techniques. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit